


nothing too heavy

by katierosefun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: “Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Obi-Wan said, slipping his arm around Anakin. “I don’t think I can carry you anymore.”“Mm…?”“We have to get up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said patiently.“Oh…” Anakin nodded. “Okay. Lemme just…” He stood up unsteadily, leaning right into Obi-Wan. “Comfy.”[or: right after being knighted, maybe Anakin drinks for the first time. Maybe separation anxiety is a thing. Maybe there's piggyback rides.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	nothing too heavy

Obi-Wan was starting to realize that this was, for _many_ reasons, a terrible idea. _This_ being allowing Anakin to attend this function by himself, and _many reasons_ being that Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan was learning now, could not actually hold his drink. Literally.

Obi-Wan found Anakin leaning against the railing of the balcony, his face flushed and eyes bright. Swaying to both the wind and the music that was still drifting from inside the building. A few politicians were speaking to each other in circles, almost all of them shooting both Anakin and Obi-Wan a mix of amused and relieved and wary looks. Obi-Wan didn’t want to think of what kind of trouble his former Padawan could have gotten into.

“ _Master!_ ” Anakin said happily upon seeing Obi-Wan. He pushed himself off the railing, stumbled over. “Master, Master, Master—you’re here!”

“Of course I am,” Obi-Wan said, steadying Anakin. It wasn’t easy: Anakin was half-leaning, half-dragging Obi-Wan along with himself. “I said that I would come soon.”

“Did you?” Anakin frowned. He looked at Obi-Wan, blinked. Then, with a wide grin, he flung an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You’re _here,_ though. Now. You’re here now.”

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. He patted Anakin’s arm once. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Good_ ,” Anakin said enthusiastically. He rubbed his face. “Like, _really_ good.”

Then, leaning against Obi-Wan, Anakin added, “’m…glad you’re here. Like… _so_ glad.” He pushed himself off Obi-Wan, swaying backwards. Obi-Wan reached instinctively, but Anakin had already swayed far enough out of reach.

“Like… _this_ glad,” Anakin said, spreading out his arms. “ _This_ glad. _This_ glad…”

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan reached forward, snagging Anakin by the tunic before he could topple over the railing. “ _Careful_.”

Anakin just blinked, twisted around. He peered over the railing and blinked. “ _Oh_ …”

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Obi-Wan said, pulling Anakin away. “I wouldn’t want you surprising a driver so unpleasantly.”

“Mm…” Anakin blinked a few times, peered over at Obi-Wan again. “You wouldn’ let me fall though.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Obi-Wan replied matter-of-factly. “But I would still prefer that you stayed away from the ledge.” He sat Anakin down, decidedly away from the railings or edges of the rooftop.

Anakin, to Obi-Wan’s relief, didn’t protest. He just hummed—Obi-Wan knew that no one else would hear Anakin, not over the loud laughter and music, but Obi-Wan could hear it, and he supposed that was the only thing that mattered.

“Here we are,” Obi-Wan said. “How much did you drink?”

It took a moment for Anakin to respond. “One?” he asked. “One. _One_ , I think…” He hiccupped. “One.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether to believe that or not.

He decided that it didn’t matter—not now, at least.

“Right then,” Obi-Wan said. He looked up, to where the politicians at least had the courtesy to look away. He could still feel their gazes locked on them, though, and he most certainly didn’t like it. He looked back down at Anakin, his face still flushed but eyes drooping closed.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Obi-Wan said, slipping his arm around Anakin. “I don’t think I can carry you anymore.”

“Mm…?”

“We have to get up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said patiently.

“ _Oh_ …” Anakin nodded. “Okay. Lemme just…” He stood up unsteadily, leaning right into Obi-Wan. “Comfy.”

“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan said. He adjusted his grip on Anakin and, shooting a tight-lipped smile at any and all who looked at them curiously, started forward. He ignored Anakin’s squirm beside him as he lowered them down the stairs. “Try to watch your step.”

Anakin just mumbled something that Obi-Wan couldn’t actually make out. Somehow, they managed to walk down the rest of the stairs—Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why there wasn’t an actual lift to at least connect to this part of the rooftop.

When they _did_ reach the lift, Anakin had long since given up trying to be upright. He sagged over Obi-Wan’s shoulder now, and Obi-Wan was finding it more and more difficult to keep them both standing. Still, he managed to hit the button for the lift without losing his grip on Anakin.

“I would think that you’d be a little more responsible than this,” Obi-Wan said, casting Anakin a sidelong glance. “This is _not_ how you’re meant to start Knighthood, Anakin.”

Anakin closed his eyes, the side of his face just dropping onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan sighed, looking back to the lift. “Very well,” he murmured.

The lift doors opened, and Obi-Wan stepped inside. Still fumbling for Anakin, Obi-Wan managed to hit the button lowering them to the bottom floor.

As the lift lowered—floor by floor, the only sounds being the _ding_ of each floor passed, heavy breaths, Anakin stirred.

“ _Really_ glad you came,” Anakin said into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He lifted his head briefly, smiled. Obi-Wan could smell the liquor.

“Well, the feeling is _mostly_ mutual,” Obi-Wan replied. “I would hate to think of what the others would have thought if they saw you become even _more_ inebriated than you already are.”

Anakin frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said as the lift doors opened. “Now, off we go.”

Anakin nodded—or really, just shifted his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and the two stumbled-staggered out of the lift.

…only for Anakin to trip, and suddenly they were _both_ crashing to the ground.

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. He ignored the throbbing in his knees as he turned to Anakin, who was sprawled out on the ground. “I told you to be careful.”

Anakin just groaned, rolling over on his side. He blinked sleepily at Obi-Wan. “Sorry,” he slurred. “ _Tryin_ ’…” He closed his eyes. “But…’m fine here.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “You’re not staying here,” he said. He stood up, started to sit Anakin up. “Come now—we’re only a little ways from the speeder. And then you can sleep in an _actual_ bed.”

“Don’t want…” Anakin batted Obi-Wan away. “Too…tired.”

Obi-Wan sighed, dropping his head. And he had thought that all his time actually training Anakin would at least prepare him for _this_ much. He realized then that he had never actually _seen_ Anakin drink, and now he wondered if perhaps he should have at least bothered asking Anakin about that much.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again, shaking Anakin lightly by the shoulder. “I know you’re tired. But you have to get up. Just for a little longer.”

Anakin opened his eyes a crack, sighed. “Don’t…”

“Well, you aren’t giving me too much of a choice,” Obi-Wan murmured.

When Anakin didn’t stir, Obi-Wan sighed. He felt that he had been doing a lot of that lately.

He looked back down at Anakin. His eyes were closed again, hands turned upwards to the ceiling. Cheeks still red, head tilted slightly towards Obi-Wan. Hair just barely growing out, replacing where there had once been a braid dangling from the side.

Obi-Wan paused at where that braid had once been.

He looked back down at Anakin, who just turned his head.

Obi-Wan sighed again, looked up to the ceiling.

“Alright,” he murmured. “ _Alright_.”

He tugged Anakin up by the arms, ignoring his former apprentice’s little protests. He settled Anakin’s arms around his own shoulders a moment later, made sure that his legs were secure.

When Obi-Wan stood up, Anakin let out a small cry of surprise.

“And now he wakes,” Obi-Wan grunted, just barely turning his head.

Anakin just dropped his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Muggy,” he mumbled.

“Well, he wakes,” Obi-Wan said, turning back around. “But still doesn’t make sense.” Adjusting Anakin on his back, Obi-Wan added, “You’re a bit heavier since the last time I’ve done this, but…I would hardly expect you to weigh the same forever.”

Anakin didn’t respond—Obi-Wan just felt Anakin’s arms tighten around his shoulders.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself, walked forward. It was a slow-going walk—he really _couldn’t_ move too quickly with Anakin on his back, and he suspected that even if he _could_ walk faster, he wouldn’t want to. He wasn’t entirely sure how Anakin would fare with nausea.

Only when they were fully out of the building did Anakin actually stir again.

“Missed you,” Anakin mumbled.

Obi-Wan paused, looked back at Anakin. Or tired to—he couldn’t actually see Anakin. But he could tell that Anakin’s eyes were still closed. He could tell that Anakin was still mostly asleep.

“Jus’…” Anakin turned his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You.” There was a weak punch to his shoulder, one that Obi-Wan hadn’t expected—and then, “Don’t…forget ‘bout me.”

Obi-Wan waited for more, but Anakin didn’t say anything.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, forced himself to turn back around.

“Ridiculous,” he said aloud after a while. “You’re ridiculous if you think I’d just forget about you, Anakin.” He adjusted his grip on Anakin as they neared the speeder. “I thought I had trained you at least a little better than _that_.”

Anakin didn’t respond, but Obi-Wan hadn’t expected him to.

They reached the speeder. Careful to not drop Anakin, Obi-Wan managed to open the passenger door. He lowered Anakin into the seat, still slowly, still carefully. Reached for the seatbelt, secured it over Anakin.

Only then did Anakin’s eyes open again.

“M’ster…?” Anakin tilted his head towards Obi-Wan.

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. He settled his hand down on Anakin’s head. “We’re going home.”

Anakin gave a slow blink, and then, with a yawn, nodded. “Home…” he mumbled. “Sounds good. You’re good.”

Obi-Wan smiled, even though Anakin didn’t see it.

“Home,” Obi-Wan repeated.

He lowered his hand from Anakin’s head. Settled into the driver’s seat of the speeder.

He looked at Anakin again, his eyes dropping to where the braid had been only some days ago.

He smiled again and started the flight home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was....very self-indulgent, but!! i hope that was an enjoyable read!! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> and, if you'd like to hang/chat/scream about star wars, you can drop by on [my tumblr here!](https://katierosefun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
